criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Derek Stone
Derek Stone was a suspect during the murder investigation of a street racer named Carlos Antonio in Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay). In The Ice Queen (Case #61 or Case #5 of Pacific Bay), Derek murdered an Internet blogger named Becky Walden by freezing her to death through prolonged liquid nitrogen contact. Profile Derek is a 28-year-old party hustler with a light stubble and long brown hair styled into cornrows. He wears an unbuttoned sea blue Hawaiian shirt and two neon necklaces which are yellow and pink respectively. Besides that, he wears a diamond earring on his left ear and sports a massive bruise on his right cheek. It is known that he knows car mechanics and smokes weed. In his second appearance, Derek has a burn mark on his left frontal neck. In that case, It is discovered that Derek uses a GPS device, listens to electronic music, and drinks cocktails. Role in Case(s) Death on Wheels Derek was called into the investigation the first time when Frank and the player found a GPS in the crime scene, with the player's deciphering skills revealing Derek's address. Upon arrival at Derek's flat, he was told to remain in the scene as Frank and the player investigated the premise for clues. Afterwards, Frank and the player questioned Derek about the murder involving a car crash but Derek wanted to know as to why a GPS device had something on him. Frank demanded answers because Derek hosted a party the night before Carlos's death, but Derek refused to give out answers. In spite of Derek's refusal to cooperate, the team found plenty of clues to incriminate the killer. Derek would be interrogated a second time after their discussion with Naomi Suzuki about Derek running street races in Ocean Shore. Frank demanded real answers labeling the party before Carlos's death as an alibi but all Derek talked about was marijuana, angering Frank further. Throughout the investigation, Derek was uncooperative, and even after Shawn Bailey was indicted for Carlos's murder, Derek was in the red. The team suspected Derek of beating up Naomi and questioned Derek about that in the interrogation room. Moments later, the team unraveled an overdue speeding ticket Derek had to pay up. Frank threatened to revoke Derek's driving license unless he paid up, causing Derek to hate the police force. The Ice Queen Derek found himself in the red once again when the team found a torn flyer in The Little Mermaid nightclub which was pieced back together revealing Derek to be the host of an event called "Fire and Ice". The team only cared about asking Derek about Becky being in that event (in which Becky walked away from the night club without paying a $1005 US bill for cocktails she consumed) but Derek didn't seem to care what Frank and the player wanted him to tell the team, and insisted that the people in Ocean Shore were here to party hard and live a crazy life. Derek was approached by the team a second time in his flat when a picture taken by Becky suggested Derek selling drugs to interested parties, in which Derek was only selling baking soda needed to bake specialty cupcakes, but Frank wanted Derek to tell the truth, alas Derek was too drunk to do so since he had too many cocktails in one night. This suggested Derek would lie to the police just to protect his mission to become Ocean Shore's king of the hill. The team had all attributes needed to incriminate Derek as the one who slew Becky by freezing. Once Derek was arrested for freezing Becky to death, he told the team of his beliefs in becoming king of the hill in Ocean Shore and to ensure he would be king of the hill, he relied on his GPS which ironically led him to Ocean Shore. Derek already felt the sting when Frank and the player interrogated him during Carlos Antonio's murder, fearing that the police would crash the party by force, denying him the chance to make money through the sale of drugs. What bothered Derek, though, was when Becky kept on taking pictures of the party scene throughout Ocean Shore, agitating him. walked away without paying $1005.]] To rid the world of Becky, Derek rigged Becky's cell phone with a GPS tracker so that he could track Becky's move. Using his GPS tracker, Derek was able to follow Becky as she walked away from the Little Mermaid nightclub without paying $1005 of which she owed $700 for vodka, $205 for Rocket Cow energy drinks (the same drink used to kill Susie Pickley a case before), and a mandatory $100 gratuity to Eva Sanchez. Derek found Becky at the beach, and Becky ripped one of Derek's glow sticks off, ensuing a fight. Derek knocked Becky outcold and then blasted liquid nitrogen on Becky, freezing her to death. Derek then blasted loud electronic music following her death, shattering some parts of Becky to pieces, and ran away from the crime scene shortly thereafter, which the police were able incriminate Derek in spite of the amount of effort the team needed to deploy. Derek then told the Honorable Dante that he couldn't try him because he worked very hard to become king of the hill, but given Derek's "I'm innocent" behavior at the time of his arrest, not to mention the court finding Derek the type of person who always pursues what he wants, were grounds for the court to issue a lifetime jail sentence for Derek. Trivia *Derek seems to have been inspired by a fictional character named Alien (portrayed by James Franco) from the 2012 American comedy and drama film Spring Breakers. *Like Memphis and Shawn, Derek does not sport his bruise in Death on Wheels's promotional image. **Also, for some reason, Derek's name is written as "Derek Dumitrescu" on the promotional image. Perhaps, "Dumitrescu" was originally supposed to be his surname but was changed to "Stone" before the official release of the case. *Derek is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *In his second mugshot, Derek lacks his burn mark and but sports his bruise from the previous case, which is not seen during the case. Case Appearances *Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) *The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay) Derek_Stone.png|Derek, as he appeared in Death on Wheels (Case #58 or Case #2 of Pacific Bay). DerekinC61.png|Derek, as he appeared in The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #3 of Pacific Bay). C61KillerJailed.png|Derek, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Becky Walden, for his beliefs of his right to be king of the hill anywhere he wants, and for his illegal sales of drugs. C58DerekMugshot.jpg C61DerekMugshot.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Killers